Many households around the world, including in emerging markets, own mobile phones commonly referred to as “feature phones,” which are a class of low-end mobile phones that have limited capabilities in contrast to modern “smartphones.” Feature phones typically provide voice calling and text messaging functionality but lack modern network connectivity (e.g., Internet) capabilities. In contrast, smartphones can include advanced mobile operating systems that combine features of personal computer operating systems with advanced network connectivity features for mobile or handheld use. Some feature phones allow for basic multimedia and Internet capabilities, and may even incorporate support for 3G connectivity, touchscreens, and access to popular social networking services.
Feature phones are marketed as a lower-cost alternative to smartphones, especially in emerging markets. In recent years, manufacturers have begun to produce and sell low-cost smartphones in an effort to tap into markets where adoption of high-end smartphones has been low. However, even though these phones may support features such as limited Internet capabilities, the infrastructure (e.g., ground base stations) to support these more advanced capabilities is, for the most part, absent from these markets. Moreover, installing conventional infrastructures remains cost prohibitive. Consequently, billions of people lack access to modern network technologies such as the Internet. Moreover, in some markets, it is cost prohibitive to install ground-based copper or other wiring and so these markets are suited for moving directly to cellular communications. In cellular communications, a base station typically provides wireless access using various protocols (e.g., LTE, GSM, Wi-Fi) to customer equipment (e.g., cellular telephones). Accordingly, a need exists for systems, devices, and methods for cost-efficient base stations.